Heart's Labyrinth
by kactuar13
Summary: When Amber is cursed to die on her eighteenth birthday, Sofia and James embark on the adventure of a lifetime to get her back. Sofia/James
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First. That's Disney's. All characters, places and all are theirs.

Please note that I'm aware that this pairing isn't to everyone's taste. That's okay, you don't have to read it. I'm not going to be ashamed of it and I hope it's done tastefully at least. Everyone else...I hope you like it. *smile*

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, Your Highness…you've really outdone yourself this time." Princess Sofia of Enchancia could hear a maid gushing as she approached her older sister's door. A handsome young man stood just outside, looking more than a little annoyed. His golden hair was short and simply cut but his clothing was of the best quality, a pale green silk vest resting on a silk white shirt that billowed slightly in the arms. Wicked brown eyes met hers as Sofia approached.

"AMBER!" He called into the room, taking a step forward. "Aren't you ready yet?!"

"I'm choosing a tiara!" Their sister's voice floated out, haughty, low and silky. It was the kind of voice that could make young men squirm when she was flirting, but was too annoyed now to be attractive in any way to her twin and younger sister. "You can't rush perfection, James."

Sofia couldn't help it…she giggled, the sound becoming a laugh at the exasperated look on James' face. "You can't rush perfection." She agreed, waggling a finger at him playfully.

James, already red from annoyance, flushed deeper as she approached. Sighing with exasperation, he looked away and scowled at the door. "Apparently." He agreed before releasing a long breath. "You can go in there and give her a shove to get her moving…"

Sofia shrugged. "I don't mind waiting." She replied mildly, smiling at him as his eyes met hers again. "It's her birthday after all." She crossed to him. "Happy birthday, James." Holding out her arms, she stepped into his and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." He lifted his chin slightly to let her rest more comfortably against him.

Drawing away, Sofia leaned against the side of Amber's doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you grew another two inches last night." She complained, eyeing his lanky frame. Trim and fit, his shoulders were broad, his skin flawless, every inch the perfect prince. "You're getting to be a freak."

James smirked at her and leaned against the wall, eyes sweeping over her from head to toe. "You're just saying that because you're short. I must look freakish to you. It's a perspective thing."

Sofia stuck out her tongue in reply but his smile only grew more smug. "You look nice though." She included grudgingly because he DID look nice. "Are you excited about the party?"

James shrugged slightly and looked away. "I guess."

Sofia raised one eyebrow, moving to peer at his face. "Why so moody?" She asked, poking him lightly in the side. "You're acting like you AREN'T eighteen, you AREN'T the Prince of Enchancia, you DON'T have a million girls down there waiting to give you gifts and dance with you."

James' remote look cracked and he smiled faintly. "Ah…sorry, Sof." His smile warmed as he looked at her. "Amber made all of the decisions about the party. I think this is more about her than me."

"Not me." Sofia swung around as she heard Amber's voice and the door was thrown open for her by a maid. She swept toward them, her smile serene and utterly content. "Us." She looped an arm through her twin's and smiled up at him. "Tonight is about US." Her smile grew less content and smugger as she eyed him. "And believe me, you are going to LOVE the decisions I made on your behalf, James."

Sofia giggled at the exasperated look James threw her over his sister's head, and then focused on Amber. "Oh…" Her gaze swept over Amber from head to toe and then back down again. "…you look beautiful, Amber."

She did too. Amber's dark green gown hugged her body over the bodice and sleeves before sweeping out at the waist in graceful pleats. The intricate embroidery was done in real gold thread, diamonds twinkling at the hem and at the waist. A golden tiara rested atop her head, diamonds and emeralds catching the light of the hallway and blinking it back at her. Amber's golden hair hung loose and luxurious to her waist and diamonds twinkled on the green slippers that peeked out from beneath the gown. Amber's smile warmed and honest pleasure lit up her brown eyes. "I know." She agreed, her response making Sofia laugh. Amber's gaze swept over her and she smiled in satisfaction. "You look lovely too, Sofia." Her eyes fell onto Sofia's throat and she sighed in exasperation. "Though your neck is unfashionably bare."

Sofia sighed tolerantly at the familiar complaint. Her right hand flew up to touch the amulet at her throat. Though the stone was a deep, attractive shade of purple, the filigree holding it and chain platinum with pearls interspersed throughout, it was downright MODEST compared to the amount of diamonds gracing Amber's throat, a green emerald resting just above her breasts. "I told you before." She began again patiently, starting the next move in the dance. "Dad gave it to me and I won't take it off."

Amber rolled her eyes, but it was a tolerant gesture instead of holding any of the annoyance she was trying to generate. She waved her free hand dismissively. "Yes, yes." She agreed impatiently. "I know, I know." She reached out for Sofia, who took her hand and allowed herself to be led to James' free hand. "I'm just glad you took my advice and wore the white this time instead of that purple you always wear."

Sofia slid her arm through James' and rested her hand lightly on his bicep. His arm tensed slightly beneath her hand, but he was smiling, so she didn't worry about it. "Well…" She replied mildly. "…since you don't approve of colors that DON'T match my jewelry, it isn't as if I had many other color options."

Amber snorted as they started down the hallway and toward the sound of music. "Well, you still look beautiful, Sofia. I especially like the violet undergown."

She would…she had chosen it. Sofia rolled her eyes skyward, but didn't answer. It wasn't worth it, and it made Amber happy to fuss about Sofia's wardrobe. It was her birthday…so Sofia had chosen her gown accordingly, careful to match colors and accessorize. "Thanks."

Baileywick met them as they made their way to the second floor, at the top of the staircase that led down into the grand hall that connected the formal ballroom to the dining room. Their confidant, keeper, butler, groomer and teacher smiled down at them. "Your mother was beginning to worry about you." Though his gaze swept over all of them, Sofia knew that he was well aware which of them had made them all late.

"Well we're here now." Amber told him grandly, smiling radiantly at him. "You'll announce us?"

"Of course, Princess." Baileywick stepped forward and back to the top of the staircase. "Her Highness, Princess Sofia." Sofia gently removed herself from James and stepped forward, sweeping down the staircase gracefully. She gazed regretfully at the banister of the grand hall, sighing softly. Sometimes, like now, as her ankle turned, heeled shoes threatening to dump her on the ground, she wished she never had to attend another formal occasion. But, such was the lot of being a princess, and she smiled as she stepped off of the last stair and toward her parents, standing on a dais in front of their thrones.

"Sofia..." She stepped into her mother's arms as Queen Miranda opened them. "…you look beautiful." As Sofia kissed her mother's cheek, Miranda passed her along to her step-father, King Roland II. He looked so much like James (only a bit more formal in clothing). He leaned down to kiss her cheek, whispering to her. "Sofia…where are they?"

Sofia shrugged a little. "They wanted to come in together." Or more…Amber had wanted them to come in together, something that hadn't bothered Sofia in the slightest…they were twins.

"Their Highnesses, Princess Amber and Prince James of Enchancia." The room grew quiet, all eyes turning to watch James escorting Amber down the stairs. Sofia had to admit…they made an attractive pair, both golden haired, tall and good-looking. Sofia held out her arms and hugged both of them as they came to the royal family for birthday greetings.

When the pair broke away, Miranda and Roland sat and began to greet the adult courtiers who had formed an informal queue around them. Sofia broke away, finding a spot near a darker corner to stand and watch. As always, Amber had gone all out for her birthday. Ice sculptures of graceful mythical creatures stood over fountains of wine, of juice, of sparkling water. Mountains of food graced every tabletop Sofia could see, each offering something more scrumptious than the last. Crystal lights drifted down like snowflakes, sliding away from the hand whenever she reached for one. Aerial performers spun overhead, wrapped in silky ribbons or hanging from glittering crystal trapezes.

Music began to play and slowly, groups started breaking away to eat or dance or talk. Sofia watched the group around Amber, the teenage princesses glittering like jewels themselves, the princes all vying for that attention of one or more of the ladies. Sofia smiled slightly, shaking her head as the group made their way to the ballroom, four hands reaching out for Amber at the same time. Though she knew that her sister was delighted by the attention she received…she also knew that Amber didn't favor a one of them. Amber had explained to her once that growing up seeing the same boys every day at Royal Prep had spoiled the image of the lover right out of them. She simply could NOT look at a handsome face or pretty flirtation and forget that once, the same boy had possessed a bug collection or something like that.

If Amber collected a necklace of glittering jewels, James had nearly drowned in a sea of females. Sofia could see the way that girls, both royal and not, drifted past him, flashing jewels or tossing back manes of long hair, all to attract the attention of one of the most eligible princes in the world. Though he was surrounded by a queue of some of the most beautiful girls Sofia had ever seen, James looked over their heads until his eyes met hers. He threw her a crooked smile and slight shrug. Sofia smiled sympathetically before he was swept away by an enthusiastic Prince Zandar, dark, swarthy and handsome.

Sofia drifted, taking time to speak to some of the adults that she knew Amber would be neglecting. Eventually, she found her way into the ballroom, where one attractive young man after another swept her onto the dance floor. She was beginning to get tired when a hand slid onto her partner's shoulder from behind, tapping gently. They broke away and Sofia was relieved to see James cutting in. Gratefully, she stepped into his arms, her hand sliding comfortably into his. He whirled them toward the edge of the dance floor, where the doors to the garden were thrown open. "You look like you're going to fall down."

Sofia followed James as the song ended and he led her out into the night air. "Oh…" Lights drifted down as they had in the great hall and ballroom, but in the darkness, they were like falling stars. The garden was filled with shadows, and even as she watched, Sofia could see couples melting into them for a few unchaperoned kisses. "…it's wonderful."

She nearly fell when her shoe came down on a pebble, stumbling into James, who slid his arms around her to keep her upright. "Sofia…you're limping."

Sofia made a face at him, drawing away when she was sure that she COULD without falling over. She breathed a soft sigh of relief and sat down on a stone bench, kicking off her shoes. "You try dancing in these heels."

James laughed. "I think I would look rather ridiculous since I'm freakishly tall…but never let it be said that I did not try to please a lady." Standing, he kicked off his own shoes and stepped into hers. His toes barely fit into her delicate shoes, large heels entirely off of the backs. He swayed dangerously, arms held out for balance. He took two graceless, shuffling steps before turning back to Sofia and holding out his hand.

Sofia, laughing too hard to speak, took his hand and they began a waltz more graceless than the fumbling attempts she had made early in her life. Though James began with his hand on her waist, soon it was wrapped around to cup the small of her back for balance, each step threatening to topple them over. "Enough!" Sofia gasped, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks.

James grinned at her, all sign of the courtier gone, nothing but James remaining. He looked down and ruefully eyed the shoes, both sides now totally squashed, the fabric behind the heel entirely broken. "I think I ruined your shoes."

Sofia picked them up and slid them beneath the bench, into the shadows. "How terrible."

James grinned down at her, his smile faltering slightly when her gaze met his. Even in the moonlight, she could see his brown eyes darkening. Before she could ask if there was something wrong, he opened his mouth to speak. "Sof…"

The sound of trumpets cut him off, their heads swiveling to the ballroom. Distantly, she could see Baileywick hurrying toward them. "Your Highnesses…your parents are ready for the gifting."

Sofia pushed James slightly in the side. "Come on, before Amber opens them all." She paused as they re-entered the castle, turning slightly. Her broken shoes were gone, Baileywick's back vanishing into the shadows of the garden. Sofia smiled slightly and hurried in.

"Today marks the eighteenth year of my children, Prince James and Princess Amber." Roland's voice carried over the air as Sofia and James joined their family in front of the thrones. Amber handed Sofia a glass of champagne, the first taste of the substance she would experience. "They become adults…and I couldn't be prouder." There were cheers and Miranda beamed down at her step-children, her eyes warm and tear-bright. "Please allow me to present you with the first gifts you will receive." He smiled at his children. "You are both old enough to have your own households, though I hope that you will always consider Enchancia and this castle your home. James, the northern castle is yours. I know you've always loved it there. Amber, the eastern castle on the border is yours. Make it your own, no expense spared." Amber beamed at her father and Sofia wondered if her step-father had thought that promise through before he had made it.

Baileywick, seeming to materialize out of nowhere near the back of the thrones, held out two pieces of paper to the twins. While James was swept into hugs, Amber held out her hand to Sofia, nearly bouncing with excitement. "We'll have to go immediately tomorrow. Oh, Sofia! We'll have such fun!" Sofia laughed at her sister's enthusiasm, bending slightly to look at it. Her eyebrows rose slightly…Amber would retain the palace even after she married into another kingdom. She smiled, pleased that her sister would have somewhere all her own, a sanctuary.

The glass doors that had been opened to the garden slammed shut. Sofia jumped as some screamed, all heads swiveling to the noise. The doors slammed again, as if caught in a sharp wind, the glass shattering and raining down on the crowd, causing more screams. "What is this?!" Roland had stepped slightly in front of Miranda, hand on the ceremonial sword hilt he wore during special occasions.

The glass in every window shattered, a sharp breath of icy air washing over them, making Sofia take a few steps back in alarm. Amber's hand tightened on hers. Another blast of wind broke every light, the glittering crystals that had rained on them, vanishing. There were the soft sounds of steel against scabbards, a few people crying, more talking quickly, alarm in their voices. A light filled the room, a green light that swirled snake-like around the guests, causing them to cluster tighter together until a space had opened up before the dais. The smoky light solidified into the shape of a woman, a woman hauntingly beautiful, pale and sharp-featured. Alarmed voices filled the air. The woman held up her hand and the cries were cut off as if by a knife, sharp and unnatural. Sofia edged closer to her family, Roland stepping to the forefront. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"King Roland…the Second." The voice was slightly sardonic, slightly amused, entirely cold. There was nothing warm about the woman at all, not the eyes so dark that they drew you in, making Sofia dizzy when they rested briefly on her, not the black hair or pale skin. "I came to wish your children a happy birthday." The woman's eyes settled on the twins. Sofia drew closer to them, Roland stepping further between them.

"Who are you?" Miranda's voice sounded hollow and somehow less REAL compared to the woman's, less THERE. The sound terrified Sofia, her body starting to shake.

"Why Queen Miranda…radiant as all of the stories promised." The woman's eyes focused on the group again and a red apple appeared in her palm. She held it out toward Amber. "A gift for you, my dear."

"That's…"

The woman held up her hand and Roland's voice was the one cut off. He opened his mouth again, but no sound came out. Miranda let out an alarmed cry as Roland stumbled back, nearly falling over his children. "The child. It IS her birthday. As the first born, it is only fitting that she get the first gift."

Amber didn't move. "N…no." She replied flatly, her eyes on the woman, wide in the dim light. Her hand shook in Sofia's. "…No thank you."

"Not very polite." If the woman was displeased by Amber's refusal however, it didn't show. She laughed instead. "Very well, sweetling." Dark eyes drank us in before she vanished. There was a soft sound of relief, a sob echoing through the room. "Each generation answers to the Dark Keep." Green smoke again began to swirl before hurtling at Amber. Sofia tried to hang onto her sister's hand but Amber pulled away in alarm. The smoke hit Amber hard, passing through her and drawing something out, something that sparkled in Sofia's sight. It swirled again but this time Sofia was ready, stepping in front of James as it came for him. Her amulet began to glow on her chest, the smoke parting in front of her like a stone in a river. The magic touched Sofia and she cried out at the cold fire that burned the bare skin on her arms. A sharp scream filled the air, a scream of anger, of hatred…and chillingly…of madness. The ground rumbled beneath them, like the crest of a wave.

"AMBER!" Miranda's agonized scream drew Sofia's attention, the warm May air collapsing back into the room as if it had been piling up behind a window which had shattered as it touched Sofia. Sofia allowed herself to be swept away by guards and her family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James looked up as Sofia entered Amber's room. Normally a sanctuary he was barred from, now the girl's room was filled with men; James, his father, Baileywick, a handful of guards. Miranda knelt by her step-daughter's bed, Amber's hand in her own. While she shed no tears, the queen's back was bent slightly with worry, as if the cheerful, gentle woman had been broken by Amber's inability to wake up. The door opened and Cedric, their court magician, entered the room, looking more than a little nervous. Roland opened his mouth, but no words came out. Frustrated, he gestured to Cedric.

Looking even more nervous, Cedric approached the king, his small eyes darting around the room. "I…I don't know if there's anything that I can do about…"

"No, he can't." Cedric was interrupted by the sound of an older woman's voice, a voice that was tired but authoritative despite the shakiness in it. The red fairy, Flora entered the room, floating lightly in the air and flanked by her sisters, the green fairy Fauna, and blue fairy, Merryweather. Her wand touched Roland's throat gently and he gasped, choking. He wheezed and shuddered. James stared at Flora silently, shaking by the fear in the woman's face. She seemed to have aged decades in moments, no longer looking like the firm but good-natured teacher James had known his whole life at Royal Prep, but like a woman, ancient and tired. "Has she wakened?"

"No." Roland's voice was hoarse and he fell to his knees in relief beside Miranda, his arms going around her reflexively. "No." His voice began to shake. "She won't wake up."

James watched helplessly as the three good fairies began to examine his sister, feeling unhappy and lost. He could have told them what he could hear them talking about. It wasn't AS IF his sister didn't seem to be there, despite her body lying on the bed. She WASN'T there. James had always known when Amber was nearby, it was as if he could sense her presence and it didn't matter where she was…he could find her. He looked at the bed and felt sick. She wasn't there…and she wouldn't wake up.

Sofia slid into the room, no longer dressed in the silky white gown but more simply in an every-day dress. Her brown hair, which had been caught up in an ornate knot on her head, now spilled over her shoulders and past her waist, caught only by a piece of ribbon at the nape of her neck. Blue eyes met James' and then looked away quickly before he could ask a question. "What WAS that?!" Roland demanded, his voice sounding stronger now. "WHO was that?!"

"Erynn." Flora's voice was very quiet. "Of the Dark Keep." Before any of them could ask a question, she held up her hand. "Please…allow me to speak." She paused for a moment, as if trying to find the words. "After Aurora's awakening from the sleeping curse of Maleficent…King Stefan and King Hubert began the war against dark magic and the fairies and others who practiced it." She paused again and looked at Fauna expectantly. The gray-haired fairy, her pinched face pale beneath her green pointed hat, shook her head slightly. Flora's face paled slightly. "Eventually the worst of them were beaten back…some through combat…others through trickery…and the Dark Keep was created. On the edge of the world, it became a refuge for the darkness."

"There IS no edge of the world." James couldn't help but speak. The words bubbled from him and came out of his mouth before he could so much as think about what he was doing.

"Not physically." Flora's voice momentarily sounded as irritated as it did when he said something particularly stupid in school. "There are MANY worlds, Prince James. The physical world is only one of them."

"What does this have to do with my family?" Roland spoke as if he already knew the answer. James straightened slightly, his eyes on his father. Roland seemed to age right in front of James' eyes, his face falling, lines appearing where there had been none before.

"I suspect you already know, Your Majesty." Flora's voice was quiet. "How many deaths have there been in your family?"

James opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, but Roland spoke first. "Not all misfortunes are the work of evil when they have a grudge against your family."

"Of course not." Flora's voice was gentle now. "But some of them were." She paused. "Amber…and James…were to be the next. The attack was open, Erynn is sure of her power. I don't know how long it took her to gain this much."

"Why didn't…" James choked on the words. "…whatever got Amber…" He looked at his twin and had to look away before he fell down. "…get me?" His eyes found his step-sister again. Sofia wasn't looking at him, her face ashen.

"The Amulet." Merryweather's voice was flat. "The Amulet of Avalor."

Roland looked at Sofia now. "The amulet." He whispered. "It…protected you. Protected James. How did you know, Sofia?"

Sofia's blue eyes filled with tears. "I didn't." She replied, her voice tiny in the room.

"Amulet? The one you gave Sofia when we came here?" Miranda's voice was questioning, her tone sharp.

"I don't know much about it myself." Roland admitted. "It's been passed along from one princess to the next in my family. She was so worried about being a princess, so frightened. I remembered that the stories said that it would help guide a princess…so I gave it to her. I never DREAMED…it had magic."

Sofia looked away. "I didn't tell you." She admitted quietly. "I…felt like I wasn't supposed to." She paused. "It blesses or curses its wearer with powers."

"What kind of powers?!" Miranda demanded.

Sofia paused. "I can talk to animals." She bit her lip lightly. "I saved a baby bird. I can change…into a mermaid." Her voice became quieter. "When I helped Oona that time we sailed on the floating palace." She paused. "And I see magic."

Now she had everyone's full attention. "You SEE magic?!" Flora demanded, her voice sharpening. "Was that how you knew to step in front of James?"

Sofia nodded once. "Yes. It was green…and it rushed at him." She paused. "After it got Amber." She paused. "And took her light."

"Light?" Merryweather put hands on hips, her eyes blazing now. "What light?"

Sofia squirmed beneath their gazes, but her voice was strong. "When it passed through Amber…it took a light with it."

Flora's face fell. "It's as I thought." She whispered.

"What?!" Roland demanded, his voice sharp. "WHAT?!"

Flora did not look at him, and so it was Fauna, her voice very quiet, very gentle, that spoke. "Her soul. The witch…took her soul."

The words hit James like a wave, sending him crashing to the floor. Dimly, he was aware of frantic hands on him, of faces, pale and worried, of voices demanding and questioning and sharp. James had stopped listening, his eyes on his sister. Amber. Her SOUL…her soul was GONE. The emptiness that James had sensed as soon as he had entered her room now made a terrifying sense, making him despair. Numbly, he took his twin's hand and turned off. He didn't hear the conversation around him, he didn't see the faces. It was only when small, pale hands settled over his that he finally looked up. Sofia was beside him…when had she gotten there? Did it matter? "How long?!" Sofia demanded, her voice clear, strong and flat. James felt her hands squeeze his before she straightened and got to her feet. She looked so small in the massive room his sister had demanded, so very small. When nobody answered, Sofia's jaw set in a way James recognized immediately as Sofia at her most stubborn. "How long does she have?"

There was a painful silence and nobody answered. Surprisingly, it was Cedric, useless sorcerer, who responded. "Hours. At most."

"Unless…" Merryweather began, Flora cutting her off sharply.

"Unless what?!" Sofia demanded.

Flora glared at her sister but Merryweather's eyes sharpened and she straightened her shoulders defiantly. "Unless we change her condition to sleep."

"That's…" Flora began hotly, then stopped and gazed thoughtfully at the girl. "…wonderful, dear."

Sofia slipped from the room as the adults began to talk excitedly. James hesitated a moment, listening to the conversation for a few minutes before slipping from the room. Maybe THEY didn't seem to think it was important that Sofia had asked…but James knew better. He knew Sofia enough to recognize THAT tone of voice. He didn't hesitate at the threshold of her room, though normally he wouldn't have DREAMED of crossing it. It was unspoken that he stop entering Amber's room when they both began to mature…but it had become something else to not enter Sofia's. James knew he COULDN'T enter it. Not after…he put the thought from his mind and entered. Sofia looked up swiftly, pausing in surprise before stuffing the shirt she had been holding into a leather bag. "WHAT are you doing?!" James demanded.

Sofia hesitated a moment before answering, but when she did, it was with that stubborn note in her voice that he had heard before. She was about to do something stupid. "I'm going after Amber's soul."

"Like hell you are!" James replied hotly, scowling at her. "What makes you think YOU can get it back?! Father will send…"

Sofia held up her hand. "It doesn't MATTER who he sends!" She cut him off, yelling now. "Cedric?! The good fairies?! WHO, James? Who can get past that kind of magic?!" She held up the purple stone that had been hanging around her neck almost for as long as James knew her. "Me. I can get past it."

James found himself at a loss for words. She had a point. She could see magic and she had protection. Still… "I'm going with you."

Sofia stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Have you gone insane?!" She demanded when she had finally gotten her words back. "Or are you just stupid?"

James scowled at her. "Do you know how to fight?!" He demanded. When she opened her mouth, he held up his hand. "I don't mean the play stuff we do sometimes…I mean REAL fighting." Sofia's mouth closed and her lips tightened. "You don't know WHAT you're doing, you could get yourself killed. I'm GOING WITH YOU." He stared into defiant blue eyes. The silence stretched between them, growing heavier and heavier as neither gave in and looked away. "She's my twin, Sof." James broke the silence, his eyes never leaving hers. His voice neither shook nor softened but grew quieter. "I don't know what I'll do without her…" He paused. "…or without you. Knowing you were out there alone." Sofia's eyes softened and she looked away.

"Your parents will never agree." The sound of Merryweather's voice close to the window made James jump. He stared as a small figure appeared from behind a curtain. "Did you think you could just leave without anyone noticing?" She demanded. Sofia glanced at James, who shrugged slightly. Yeah…pretty much. "Not without help you won't."

"Merryweather!" Flora's voice filled the room now, and she appeared in full size in the middle of the room, her gaze disapproving.

Merryweather grew in size, scowling at her sister. "The girl is right, Flora. She has the best chance of going if someone is going to."

"We agreed to put the girl to sleep…" Flora began.

"Which will only work for a while!" Merryweather snapped back. "And we do…what? Wait? For what? Even if the girl had a prince, true love's kiss won't bring her back. Wait for another Philip to come riding up? WHAT?"

Flora paused, looking stunned by the sharpness of her sister's voice. After a long minute, she bowed her head. "Very well." She looked at Sofia and then at James as if it was hard for her gaze to rest on them. "Will you…accept a gift?"

Sofia didn't hesitate, she nodded. Flora looked tired now, old but firm. "Very well. One hour and we'll reconvene."

James didn't waste time. His parents weren't going to be leaving Amber's room anytime soon, and he knew this would buy them the time they needed. Guilt filled him as he thought about what his father would be like when they realized that their remaining children were gone. It might break him. The thought was almost enough to convince James to stop stuffing spare clothing and money into his bag…almost but not enough…because Sofia would go whether he could manage it or not…and if Sofia went, so would he. He encountered nobody as he made his way back to Sofia's room. He stopped suddenly as he saw what she was wearing. Sofia had on a pair of black riding pants that hugged her slender form and disappeared into a pair of sensible black boots. A riding corset rested tightly over a white shirt that James was almost certain had come out of HIS closet. The amulet had been tucked into the neckline and her long hair was tightly braided. A small sword hung from a belt on her waist. Her pack was lying on the bed. James drew in a shaky breath at the sight of her. "Where did you put your money?"

Sofia motioned to the pack. James crossed the room and opened the pack, taking out half of the gold marks. Kneeling before her, he slid a few into the top of her boots before handing her the rest. "Put the rest…" He flushed. "…where the amulet is."

Sofia's face went red, but she took the marks and turned from him, leaving James shaking. Miserably, he took a moment before straightening. "We can only help in a few ways." Flora's voice was quiet. "A gift…from all of us."

"We're…honored." James replied, licking his lips. "Will…will you stay after we're gone? My father…and mother…"

The fairies exchanged a long look. "They will sleep, Prince James." Fauna told them quietly. "They won't suffer."

Sofia's eyes sharpened and James hesitated. "Enchancia…"

"…will sleep." Fauna's voice was soft. "By tomorrow…all within its borders will sleep."

"Until when?" Sofia demanded, her voice shaking.

Merryweather's eyes met Sofia's and it was Sofia who looked away first. "Until the Princess Amber awakens."

A chill went up James' spine. What if Amber NEVER woke up? He didn't dare ask…because he could tell by the haunted look in the fairy's eyes that he already knew the answer. Neither would they. "And if she dies?" Sofia looked pale, her blue eyes huge in her face.

Flora answered this time. "They will awaken. It is not forever, Princess." Sofia looked at James, who nodded slightly. "Please accept my gift. Your steel." James drew his sword and Sofia did the same. The fairy touched the blades with her wand. "Virtuous heroes, may your blades be imbued with strength and spirit. May they swing true and defend in strength."

Fauna stepped up next. "My gift to you is reality." Her wand touched a small hand mirror. "This mirror will show you true anywhere that you want to look. Keep your feet on the path and your hearts true."

Merryweather hesitated for a moment before speaking. "My gift is in your loyalty to each other." She touched her wand to the ring James always wore on his right hand then drew a simple silver ring out of Sofia's jewelry box resting on a table in front of a mirror. She touched them lightly. "You need each other to finish this. As long as your hearts are pure, you will always find each other." Sofia took the ring and slipped it onto her right hand.

"Thank you." Sofia's voice was quiet.

"Good luck." Flora touched Sofia's cheek gently. "Both of you. I hope…that we helped you learn everything…you need."

Sofia hugged the fairy. For a moment, Flora's face was naked in surprise, then it softened and she hugged the girl back. "We'll be back." Sofia promised them, her voice firm. "Right?" She looked at James.

James looked at the girl for a second. He didn't see Sofia his step-sister. He didn't see Sofia, small for her seventeen years, dainty. He saw only the girl he had fallen in love with at the age of twelve. That girl was telling him that there was hope, that he could save his twin from a fate she hadn't earned and didn't deserve. That girl was prepared to save not only Amber's soul…but his own as well. "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I was so happy to get them, they made me squee. I'll try not to let a lot of time go by before the next chapter. ^ ^

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sofia let herself into Amber's room, biting her lip as her eyes took in Amber's face. "She looks so peaceful." She whispered. "Like a fairy tale."

James stepped up beside her and touched his twin's cheek. "Well she'd like that at least." He replied quietly. "Just like Sleeping Beauty." He paused. "It's like she's asleep."

"Well she is." Sofia knelt beside the bed, where her mother lay sleeping. "James…I need you to do something for me. We need to carry her up to the tower." James inclined one eyebrow at her, and Sofia flushed a little. "She'd be furious if her true love comes to save her and finds her HERE." She motioned around the bedroom, clothes all over the floor, cosmetics staining nearly every surface.

James raised his other eyebrow. "True." He conceded slowly, stepping closer to the bed. "But the fairies said that true love WOULDN'T save her."

Sofia put her hands on her hips. "I don't believe that for a second." She told him firmly. "True love can save anyone." She paused. "James…please. Just help me with this. It's just…a feeling I have."

James studied her for a long minute before shrugging. "Couldn't hurt I guess. It's more of a plan than we have now." Stooping, he swept Amber into his arms.

"Speak for yourself." Sofia countered, following him through the darkened corridors. It was unnaturally quiet in the castle, somehow seeming even more quiet than it did even in the dead of night. There was a difference in the sleep and they all knew it. She led James through the corridors and up the stairs to the tower guest room. Amber herself had decorated it when she was thirteen and had been positive that a handsome prince (one she HADN'T met before) would come for her there. She had slept in the tower for two years before the need for more room (and a bigger closet) had sent her back to the family wing.

"You have a plan?!" James asked, incredulity in his voice. "How do you have a plan?"

Sofia gave him a look. "Unlike you, I didn't sleep through magic class." She replied dryly, opening the door to the tower bedroom. Though Amber didn't reside there often anymore, the room had been kept immaculate. James laid Amber down on the bed, releasing a long breath. "Thanks." Sofia turned and smiled slightly at him. "Dad is already in bed…but Mom was sleeping next to the bed. James…"

"Yeah, I'm on it." James paused and took his sister's hand. "Sof…do you really think we can do this? You have a plan?"

Sofia smiled at him again, then looked down at Amber's sleeping face. "Yes." She replied quietly. "I think we can." She licked her lips lightly and stood up. "Come on."

Sofia knelt beside the bed of their parents as James brought in Miranda's sleeping form. "You've gotten a lot stronger."

"I think it's my freakish height." James countered, but there was no life in his voice. He laid Miranda down beside Roland, who had been caught while changing out of his party clothing and moved into bed by the fairies. He paused as he looked at his parents. "I've never seen them look…vulnerable before."

Sofia touched her mother's cheek gently before straightening. "It's just what sleeping does to you." She replied hastily, but knew that neither of them believed it. Stepping to the doorway, she took one last look at her sleeping parents before stepping out into the hallway. The sound of the door closing behind them was very…final. "Come on…let's go down to the stables."

James caught her arm when they stepped outside, both shouldering their packs. "Sofia…what's the plan?" He asked quietly. "Where are we going?"

Sofia turned slightly. "To the reflecting pool in the forest."

James tilted his head slightly. "The reflecting pool? Why there?"

Sofia forced a smile. "Do you know anywhere ELSE where we can leave this world?"

"Not really." James admitted. "Are you sure it will let us pass through?"

Sofia shrugged. "No." She opened the door to the stables where they kept the winged stallions. "But I don't have a better idea and wandering around Enchancia isn't going to do us any good." She led the way past the horses that pulled the carriage and toward the ones designated for personal use. She paused at the stall door to one of her oldest friends. Roland had purchased him when Sofia had graduated from Royal Prep as a gift. *Minimus!*

She small winged horse opened one sleepy eye and looked at her. *Sofia?* His voice was groggy but soon sharpened. *Sofia! Are you okay?*

Sofia entered the stall and reached up for the tack hanging on the wall. *Not really.* She admitted quietly. *I need your help.*

James eyed her from the next stall over where he was saddling his own horse, a winged stallion he had named Firebrand. "You can really talk to him?"

Being out of the sleeping palace did a lot of good for Sofia's mood. The air felt less oppressive, the sky just beginning to lighten with the new dawn. "Yes." She replied, her smile easier now. "I've been able to do this since the day you played that trick with the swing."

James flushed a little at the memory. "Yeah…have I said I'm sorry about that?"

Sofia laughed softly. "Many times." She replied gently. "Don't even think about it." She finished putting the saddle on Minimus and took the bridle, leading him out of the stables and into the early morning air. *We need to go to the reflecting pool in the forest as fast as you can.* Mounting the small horse, they took off into the sky.

Sofia loved to fly. When she was in the air on horseback, she felt free. There was something about the wind in her face, the sunlight on her skin…it was beyond compare. *Faster, Minimus!* She cheered, the usual excitement filling her heart and making her pulse race. *Fly!*

Beside her, James was laughing in spite of himself, sometimes pulling ahead or falling behind, but commonly staying beside her. The run rose high over the distant mountains, over the sea far to the west where the floating palace sat in harbor. The forest spread out beneath them, like an ocean all its own, a sea of deep green. It was beautiful. *There!* She pointed down at a clearing a few miles ahead. *It's there!*

*You got it, Sofia!* Minimus led the way, circling slowly as they began to land over the clearing where the reflecting pool was located. They had come on a field trip when Sofia was fifteen. It was a place of high magic, a border where the crossing was easier, the lines blurred. They came to a landing, James sliding down and holding out his arms for her. Sofia gave him a wry smile but slid her hand into his, allowing him to help her dismount.

"Now what?" James asked, releasing her and eyeing the pond.

Sofia laughed in spite of herself and sat on the grass. "You really DID sleep through magic class, didn't you?" She asked, shaking her head. "Honestly, don't you remember ANYTHING about being here?" She opened her pack and drew out a set of sandwiches she had thrown together, pulling out a large book next.

"All I remember from this trip is Hugo trying to push Desmond in." James admitted before eyeing her. "Sof…you're going to carry that book everywhere?"

Sofia shrugged and held out two sandwiches. "Mr. Cedric would kill me if I did." She replied, taking a bite out of the remaining sandwich. "I'll send it back with Minimus and Firebrand." Turning a few pages, she began to read.

James settled down beside her, hungrily eating his own sandwiches. It seemed like AGES since he had eaten at the party. Almost another LIFETIME ago. "Ooh…these are good."

Sofia looked up from the book, an amused light in her blue eyes. "Thanks but coming from someone who would eat grass, it's not much of a compliment."

"Hey!" James protested, digging around in his own pack for the apples he had snagged on the way out. "I only ate grass once and on a bet."

"Right." Sofia agreed, flipping another page. A quiet hour passed before Sofia closed the book thoughtfully. She eyed the pool for a long minute before standing. "It looks like we don't go anywhere until tonight, so you'd better make yourself comf…" She turned toward James and finished her thought with some amusement. "…comfortable." He lay in the shade of a tree, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed in sleep.

"Right." Sofia murmured, shaking her head and walking instead over to the quietly grazing horses. *Minimus.*

The violet horse raised his head at Sofia's call and smiled at her. *Sofia! Will you tell me what's going on now?*

Sofia paused. *Amber is very sick and we're trying to help her. Thank you for bringing us here.* She paused again. *I need you and Firebrand to go back though.* She tucked the book into Minimus' saddle bag.

Minimus frowned. *Without you? How will you get back?*

Sofia hesitated. *I don't know yet.*She admitted. *But you can't stay here. I don't know if this is the way I'll come back.* Or IF she would come back.

The horse took a few uneasy steps, eyes on her. *I don't like this, Sofia.*

Sofia hugged his neck, rubbing his flank gently. *Neither do I.* She told him quietly. *But it must be done.* She paused as she studied him. No food…not for a while anyway. Pulling her quill and piece of paper out of her bag, she quickly wrote a note and tucked it into the bag as well. *I need you to go to Royal Prep first. You must deliver this note to Headmistress Flora or any of her sisters.*

Minimus hesitated for a minute before bowing his head in acquiescence. *Okay…* He paused. *Sofia…I'll miss you.*

Sofia hugged him tight again, burying her face against his neck. *I'll miss you too.* She whispered. *But I know you can do this. You MUST find Flora. It's important.*

Minimus took a step away from her and toward Firebrand. *You can count on us, Sofia.* He promised before wheeling into the sky. Sofia watched them go until they were little more than specks, watched until they had vanished entirely into the blue overhead. She knew that he would deliver the message and mentally wished him well. If it all worked out, he wouldn't have TIME to miss her…he would be asleep too. It wouldn't do for some animals, especially pets, to continue to be awake. They would hunger, thirst, worry over their special humans. It would be better if every domesticated animal went to sleep.

Settling down beside James again, she watched the afternoon sun give way to early evening. James had neither stirred nor moved at all since he had fallen asleep and a terrible fear had begun to creep up on Sofia. She had been awake for over 24 hours now, had caught herself dozing more than once and had forced herself to wake up again. What if…what if the witch had gotten to James while she had dozed off? Her heart began to hammer, making her head throb as the idea took on more weight, seeming more real with every minute that he did not stir. "James!" She shook his shoulder hard. "JAMES!"

000000000000000000000000000

James came awake with a sharp gasp, his eyes flying open. There were no familiar surroundings…this was not his room. Entirely disoriented, he sat up quickly and realized that Sofia was sitting next to him…and she was crying. "Sofia?" The groggy feeling left him as adrenaline took its place. "Sofia! What's wrong?" To his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck and clung, beginning to sob. Stunned, worried and totally out of his league, James wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could count the number of times that he had seen Sofia cry on one hand. When Sofia cried…she chose to do so in private. "Sofia…what's wrong?"

She drew away slowly. "You're alive." She whispered. "I…I thought…the witch had gotten to you…while I was asleep."

James took in first the clearing. The horses were gone. His eyes drank in Sofia's white face. She was too pale, her blue eyes watery with tears, made larger than usual with the dark smudges beneath them. She was shaking, her usual good humor and competence gone. "Sof…have you slept at ALL?" He asked, appalled by the thought. How long had she been awake?

Sofia shook her head. "No…well…maybe a little…but I couldn't. I had to keep watch." She stammered.

James cringed at her words. Here they were out in the woods, possibly with an insane witch following them, and she had been the one to take first watch when she was entirely exhausted. Feeling as if he had betrayed every lesson that had been drilled into his mind by the good fairies on how to be a good prince, he shook his head. "Sof…you should have woke me up."

Sofia looked away. "Why?" she countered. "You'd been up just as late as me and we didn't have to leave for a while. No harm done."

Right. No harm done…and that was why she had fallen apart. "What time do we need to go through?" James asked quietly.

Sofia glanced at the sky. "When the full moon rises to the center of the pond." She replied quietly. "The moon won't even rise until two hours after sundown…so maybe…midnight?"

James eyed the sky. The shadows had lengthened and he couldn't see any more of the sun…but the sky was still orange, the clouds to the west pink above the trees. "Sofia, go to sleep." He ordered. "I can keep watch."

"But…" Sofia started.

James put a hand over her mouth. "Sof, you're going to fall down if you don't sleep. You can't help Amber this way, you can't help ANYONE this way."

Sofia's eyelids grew heavy as he pulled her slowly down until she was lying on the grass, her head in his lap. "You'll wake me if there's trouble?"

"Right away." He promised. "Sleep, Sof." He straightened his legs, but otherwise did not move, his eyes on the girl's sleeping face. "Sofia." He whispered, releasing a long, troubled breath.

The realization that he loved her had not bothered James much. He had been twelve and like most boys that age, had begun to realize that the girls he had grown up with were beginning to change into women. The girl everyone was thinking about, however, had been Hildegard. Though she always had been one of the most popular and richest of the girls, they would have focused on ANYONE. Hildegard had just been the one who had begun developing first.

000

They jostled each other as Professor Popov motioned to the small group of musicians. They had all easily moved from the waltz to the large dances that the various courts used. James elbowed Hugo in the side, stepping slightly ahead of him to be the first one to step up to Princess Hildegard. "Princess…" He swept her his best bow. "…may I be your partner?"

Amber shot him a knowing, disgusted look. She had always been perceptive and neither she nor Clio had missed the reason WHY there was suddenly even MORE interest in Hildegard. He could see that it irritated his sister, but what did he care? He had won and gotten to her first, Amber could have her pick of the princes. Hildegard eyed him for a moment before sliding her gloved hand into James'. "Very well."

Content, James took his place in the dance, his hands flushed with hers, body only a few inches apart. Having taken part in a rousing discussion a few days earlier, he took the opportunity to breathe in her scent. His nose wrinkled slightly. What was Desmond talking about? The scent of flowers was cloying and he regretted it almost immediately. Inwardly shrugging, he began the steps of the dance. "Are you going to Prince Zandar's party?" Hildegard demanded as they swept together, parted and then joined again.

"Course." James replied lightly. "Isn't everyone?"

Hildegard sighed, as is his question bothered her. "Yes…unfortunately."

James frowned slightly at her words. "Unfortunately? Why unfortunately?"

Hildegard smiled slyly, as if she was conveying a particularly good piece of gossip. "You don't think Desmond has gotten a bit…BORING lately?" She asked quietly, her voice haughty. Their hands met. "Really…when will he start growing up? Sometimes it's like he's not even a BOY when he spends all his time reading."

James' frown deepened as he made a turn in the dance. "James?" Briefly switching partners, Sofia's hand met his. "What's wrong?"

James shrugged a little, instantly feeling better by the smile on Sofia's face. "Nothing. Just Hildegard being Hildegard." Sofia smiled sympathetically…and stepped on his toe. Yelping, he backed off and then started laughing.

Sofia's face had gone red, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh, James!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

James though, was delighted. He wouldn't have to pair again with Hildegard and really…Sofia was such a klutz sometimes. "It's okay, Sof." He replied, laughing at her expression. "I think dancing is the one thing you can't do though."

"Probably because she wasn't born to it." James spun around, facing the group of young teenagers who had begun milling around. Nobody met his eyes, nobody seemed to notice or even care.

0 0 0

To this day, James still wasn't sure who had said it. Nobody had ever expressed any comments about Sofia's less-than-royal parentage afterward, but James suspected that everyone remembered it…especially the princes that were now looking for suitable brides. The comment though, had sparked something inside of James and he had found himself thinking about it more and more throughout that year. Sofia…wasn't his sister.

Amber was his sister, and not just by blood. Amber was the kind of girl that James only tolerated BECAUSE she was his twin. She was snooty and bossy, vain, selfish, silly…but those were all things that James loved about her. Things he tolerated and even cherished about a loved one though…did NOT extend to a romantic partner. Hildegard was out. Clio was out.

Sofia though…James had begun to wonder if he had EVER really thought of her as his sister. He had no problem with the idea of Miranda as his mother…but Sofia as his sister…he suddenly doubted that he had EVER seen her that way. She was his best friend (not that he told Zandar that). She was almost always up for an adventure, and usually could think of fun things to do that had never even OCCURRED to him when things got boring. She had taught him to cook and even how to make a shoe (something he had presented to Amber during a disastrous birthday). He had taught her how to race and how to fence. She wasn't one of the boys despite participating in their sports…she was just Sofia. He loved being around her. He…loved her.

The realization, made somewhere after midnight on a spring evening, had not troubled his twelve-year old mind much. Yes, he realized that it would probably be frowned upon…but he had had feelings for Hildegard (Amber called it a "crush") and certainly THOSE had gone away. These would too.

They hadn't. Instead, as Sofia and James had gotten older, they had only grown stronger. He began to notice small things…like the way she smelled…like honeysuckle, fresh and bright instead of the cloying, heavy fragrances preferred by Amber and her friends. He noticed the way she tilted her head when she read or the slight smile that was nearly always on her face, giving her a contented air. He had even noticed that the childhood habit of talking to animals as if they could talk back hadn't gone away. Unlike Amber, who sometimes lost patience with Sofia over it, James had only found it cute.

Cute. He was screwed and he knew it, but still, it hadn't bothered James much. Sure, he was pretty sure it would hurt when some young man swept Sofia off of her feet (and he would personally pound anyone who hurt her into the ground), but people could fall in love more than once and that knowledge had gotten him through most of his teenage years. Miranda had met and loved two men. His father and met and loved two women. Amber met and fell in love every ten seconds. It would happen for him and Sofia too.

It…hadn't. Instead of charming him, the princesses from other lands who hadn't attended Royal Prep, the nobility who weren't royal but came from good families…they bored and irritated him. He found himself inadvertently comparing them to Sofia…and always finding them wanting.

It was the year before that had convinced him that he was damned. Not only had it NOT gone away, but his father had started asking questions (first casually and then searchingly) about whether a certain young woman had caught his eye. While Roland was pleased that he did not have to deal with some paternity issues (Hugo had created QUITE a storm a year before with two girls from his home village), he was beginning to grow concerned by the fact that NOBODY had seemed to interest him. They had even engaged (James flushed now just thinking about it) in a really, REALLY awkward conversation about whether a PRINCE had been the one to catch James' eye.

James hadn't really known what to say. He had fallen in love with Sofia at first sight…not unlike his father for Miranda. He had fallen in love with her before he even knew what love WAS. Still…he couldn't exactly tell his father that, he couldn't even assuage his father's fears and tell him that he was in love with someone. He had kept his silence but it had changed him. He had been more careful to watch what he said, to spend time with other girls and to spend less time with Sofia. His parents were watching. Amber was watching. For all he knew, SOFIA was watching. He couldn't afford to give himself away. The sudden lack of time spent with Sofia had made him sober up a little. He had grown less carefree and light over the last year.

James only felt himself come back when he was with Sofia. His eyes traced the lines of her face, over the clarity of her skin, the soft lips and lashes lying gently on her cheek. His hand briefly touched her braid, soft and silky. He closed his eyes for a moment and then let his hand fall down to his side. He was truly damned.


End file.
